Ragna the Night Wing
Ragna is the only known Night Wing and belongs to Ingrid. She was the one who first found Ingrid and cared for her. Appearance The appearance of a Night Wing is very similar to the Night Fury. They both have pitch black scales and have a similar body shape. However, there are a few differences. Ragna has four wings, a pair in the front and a pair in the back, followed by two mini-wings at the base of her long tail for stability in the air (not unlike Toothless's tail fins). The inside of the wings is dark purple. On her head is a silver-plated crest and four spikes, two on each side. Running along her back is a thin row of spines that end at the end of the tail. A thin silver plated fin ends the tail, with four spikes next to it. Ragna's eyes are a bright yellow, and glow when using Night Vision. They are located near the front of her head and gives her excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. She, like a Night Fury, can narrow her pupils to slits when threatened or angry. However, when she is docile or happy, her pupils dilate and become softer and kinder. Personality Ragna is a dragon with extreme intelligence. She is capable of understanding human speech and is very knowledgeable in the Viking ways. She has a low sense of humor and is almost always serious. Her personality and fierce power grants her the status of Alpha in the island, and she ruled with an iron fist. She is very strict with Ingrid, and scolds her whenever she pulls off any pranks; though it doesn't seem to phase Ingrid. However, Ragna is not above sarcasm and teasing, as she constantly teases Ingrid about her lack of knowledge despite Ragna teacher her herself, and the fact that she is so dense that she can't tell when two guys are obviously hitting on her. She does not appreciate when she or her rider is offended or endangered, and will protect her to the death. Unlike Toothless, Ragna is cautious, and won't go into battle unless she is sure they can win (though sometimes she has very little choice in the matter). She is equally protective of the other dragons and Ingrid's own allies and friends, and will not hesitate to defend them. Her great sense of devotion is only given to Ingrid, as they have been parters ever since Ingrid was just a child. She often shows annoyance whenever she pulls off a prank, especially when they became Berkians. But she also loved her rider dearly, and will do anything for her. Even if she does make Ragna want to kill her. Powers & Abilities * Intelligence and Communication Skills: '''The Night Wing is one of the most intelligent dragon species alive, right next to the Night Fury. They can understand humans and copy their mannerisms. Ragna is capable of coming up with plans and strategies on the spot, and convey them to her partner. She is also capable of understanding silent commands and whistles. * '''Strength: Despite not being the strongest dragon, Ragna's strength is not something to laugh at. She is able to carry large pieces of wood or steel, or two large-sized Vikings. Her jaw is very powerful, but not as powerful as a Stoker Class. She is able to hold her own against larger dragons. * Speed: Ragna is a dragon that lives for the sky. She is able to fly at over 150 mph at full speed. Her sleek body allows her to do quick and evasive maneuvers in the air. This dragon is the fastest dragon ever encountered. At least, in the air. On land, it is significantly slower, but is still fast. It's maximum speed on land is around 80 mph. * Senses: The Night Wing's strongest sense is sight, then smell. Their sight is the best of all the dragons, being able to see things 30 miles away, as well as being able to see in the dark. Their scent is the second strongest of their senses, having a sensitive and powerful nose despite it being small. * Fire: A Night Wing's fire is different than many other dragons in a few ways. Firstly, it is a very strange and eerie black and purple fire. The flame is said to be very hard to put out, and can still flare strong even during a storm. * Alpha Mode: Since Ragna is the Alpha of Marauder Island, there are a few abilities that come with her "alpha mode". This ability is one she can turn on and off at will. When this mode activates, her crest, tail, spine, and spikes all glow an eerie silver, while the rest of her body emits a strange glow that warps around her scales. Her strength increases in this mode, as well as her speed. Human Relationships Ingrid Ingrid is Ragna's human partner and rider. Ragna found her when Ingrid was a child and cared for her like she was one of her own. Because of this, they have a strong bond, even stronger than Hiccup and Toothless. Ragna will protect Ingrid with her life, and will always stay with her. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Ragna treats Hiccup with a little less respect than she does with Ingrid, but still has high respect for the small Viking. She respects his views and what he has done for dragon kind. Astrid Hofferson Fishlegs Ruffnut and Tuffnut Snotlout Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Females